I love My Devil!
by Cyrus Drawon
Summary: This is a small story of me and Dante what would happen if we were dating. It's a cute little story and might have later on some more chapters but I need some reviews! My fangirl side came out in this one. Sorry, Dante is slightly out of charater
1. Chapter 1

By: Ciel Elleira Sky

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry. But I wish I did^^

Summary: Dante/Me. This is what I imagine me and Dante's life would be like if we were going out together; a cute, lovey-dovey fan fiction with a few chapters.

Warnings: T

Please read and review.

I love my Devil!

**Chapter 1:**

We sat side by side at the kitchen table. We were serious; this wasn't a matter to laugh about. This was going to change our lives forever.

Dante sat there, unmoving, he was afraid of what would come out of their mouths. He was defiantly nervous, so was I but I was happy. He was my first boyfriend ever. He was the first guy that ever told me that he loved me, he was the first guy to ever ask me out and he was the first to hold my hand and to kiss me. But when it came to introducing him to my parents; that was a whole different story.

I gazed up at my father and mother in front of us, my mother seemed calm, unlike my father. He had his arms crossed over his chest and he was frowning with his eyes closed. He wasn't very happy. My father knew who Dante was, what he was and what his job was. And I could tell he didn't appreciate it one bit.

But I didn't care; he was my lover, my boyfriend, my devil. I smiled at that thought. And who knows, having children with white hair running around in the house one day might be even more amazing. I wonder if Dante would like to have kids one day.

"Would you like anything Dante?" My mother asked him politely. Dante smiled kindly at her but shook his head darting his attention to my father nervously, "No thank you m'am."

I laid my hand on his gently; he gazed down at me and watched me carefully. He didn't know what to say anymore, it had been a good fifteen minutes since we told them we were dating and yet, we still waited for their thoughts, reactions…anything really.

"Mom, dad…I know you might not agree to our relationship but I wanted to just let you know that I love this man. And we will work out our differences." I told them happily. My mother smiled sweetly and encouragingly. But my father in the other hand told me, "Of course we disagree with this! For goodness sakes Ciel, he is a devil, a demon! And he kills demons for a living! I don't want my daughter to hang around with a guy like that!"

Dante instantly frowned at that, "I can assure you sir that my job and my private life do not conflict with one another. Your daughter will be in no harm's way, I wouldn't allow it. And as for being a devil, that I cannot change the fact that I am one, but I am under control and would never harm your daughter." While he said this he held my hand tightly and I had to blush and smile at that. My mother did as well, Dante had just stepped up to my dad that was about to snap completely.

"I love your daughter. And nothing you say or do will change that."

XXX

**Tada! What did you all think? Dante's acting all, she's mine so don't say otherwise! This is seriously what would happen to me and my boyfriend if I introduced him to my parents. My mom would be calm but my dad would be ready to take out his shot gun and shoot the poor guy until he runs away and never comes back!**

**Or he would say something like, "You better take good care of my daughter because I'm not afraid of going back to prison." Poor guy will be so scared he'll run away.**

**How will all of this end, will my parents agree to our relationship or will my dad take out a secret gun and kill my Dante? Read the next chapter to find out. Suspense…^^**


	2. Chapter 2

By: Ciel Elleira Sky

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry. But I wish I did^^

Summary: Dante/Me. This is what I imagine me and Dante's life would be like if we were going out together; a cute, lovey-dovey fan fiction with a few chapters.

Warnings: T

Please read and review.

I love my Devil!

**Chapter 2:**

Dante held Ciel's hand contently as they walked through the hallways of the museum. They had been allowed to visit a museum with each other, but only if her parents were allowed to join them and watch them, very closely. Dante didn't mind though, if it meant being able to spend the day with her he was more than happy.

Although, every time he held her hand or wrapped his arm around her, he could feel a death glare behind his head. He didn't dare turn around to look for fear he would regret it but he knew exactly who it was. Was it that hard to know who it was?

"Your dad is going to kill me after this." Dante sighed. Ciel looked at him and smiled encouragingly, "No he won't, because I won't let him. No one touches my devil, even if he isn't a full devil." Dante smirked, "You make it sound like I am the one in distress."

"Aren't you? I'm not the one that has death glares behind my head every minute." She said innocently. She was cute when she was innocent, Dante had to admit, but he hated it when she was right.

"I forgot to tell you but, you look awesome in that dress I got you." Dante mentioned at the summer dress she was wearing. Ciel blushed happily. The dress went down just before her knees, it was a dark blue and on the dress was the beach at night with palm trees and a full moon. The color was amazing on her; it made her hazel green eyes come out even more. She had her long, thick and wavy brown hair up with a hair clip. Dante was proud for getting the dress for her; he even got the right size for her too.

"Awesome…I guess so." She spoke looking at her dress. He smirked, that wasn't the word she was expecting, and she was right, it wasn't the right word, "No, you are beautiful baby." Dante kissed her on the lips softly, it was short and just a small peck but it was enough. Besides, anymore and her dad would have him killed that second.

Her parents were a few feet away from them; they were heading to a small boat that would give them a small tour of the port next to the museum. Dante grabbed her hand lovingly, and pulled her along. As they got closer to the boats, the more groups of people were cutting their paths to get to the boats first. Dante felt Ciel's hand suddenly let go of his own and he stopped in his tracks. He turned to where she would have normally been but couldn't see her, too many people were around him, and he couldn't see his angel anywhere.

"Ciel?" He called out looking around to find her. He found her parents as they headed on the boat but Ciel was nowhere to be found.

"Ciel?" Dante was panicking by now, the crowd was starting to disperse and yet he still couldn't see her anywhere. But then, he stopped in his steps when he got to see her. She was standing a few feet away from the water, smiling as she looked at the water in front of her. He smiled and was about to go up to her when suddenly, a man dressed in a black tuxedo with black shades came behind her and pat her gently on her shoulder. She gently turned around and said something. I was too far away to be able to hear what they were saying, but I did catch the look she gave him; strange. He grabbed her left hand and tugged on her but she shook her head and let his hand go. He was going to try and bug her wasn't he?

I walked up to them, came behind my lover and grabbed her hand with my own and said smiling at her angelic face, "Found you baby." She looked up at me with her amazing hazel eyes and smiled happily, "I thought you left without me." I arched my eye brow at her, "How could I ever leave you behind? That's just cruel to leave a helpless, innocent and gorgeous girl here."

She blushed a deep red when he said this to her. Dante darted his eyes at the man standing in front of them and asked him seriously, "Who's this baby?" And he made sure to emphasize on the word baby; he wanted to make sure the man knew exactly what their relationship was with each other. Nobody should touch his baby, besides him that is.

"I'm not sure; he was kind enough to ask me if I was lost. He offered me to bring me to the gates of the museum but I told him no, that I had someone waiting for me. And here you are." She smiled brightly at Dante. Dante smiled at her, "Here I am."

"Well then, excuse me." The man bowed and walked away without a word. Dante watched him leave in suspicion but thought nothing of it. It wasn't worth thinking too much of it.

"Dante?" Ciel called out to him. He looked down at her, "Yeah sweat heart?" She pointed at the boats, "We missed our boat. It just left port." They watched as their boat passed just in front of them slowly. Her parents watched them and called out to them, "What are you two doing there?" Ciel told them rather loudly, "We missed our boat. We'll grab another one and meet you on the other side! Wait for us over there!"

Dante watched her father frown at him, but Dante kept his stand. He would take care of his daughter like he was his own body and soul. He would not lose her again. He would make sure of that. They had managed to get on the next boat and Dante found a nice bench on the boat to sit on. She sat beside him and he wrapped his arm around her waist as she laid her head gently on his shoulder. He held her tightly to him smiling as the boat left the dock and headed to the other side of the water.

"Beautiful…" Dante spoke in a whisper. Ciel smiled softly in agreement, "Yes it is." Dante smiled widely and gazed down at her face, "I meant you." Instantly, she blushed a bright red. Dante laughed at the cute face she just made, "God, that's what I love about you."

"Me blushing?" She asked him, scratching her cheek softly in embarrassment. He shook his head, cupping her cheeks in his hands and saying, "Nope, the way a kid like you can make my heart flutter without even noticing it." She pouted childishly, "I am not a kid Dante!"

Dante smiled, kissed her forehead, her cheeks, her nose, and her eye lids and said, "Yes you are." And he laid his lips against her soft, pink ones. Instantly, Ciel wrapped her arms around his neck and held onto him tightly. As they parted, Dante spoke softly, "God I love you."

She smirked sweetly at him, "And I love my Devil."

XXX

**Yeah! They kissed. Just to let you know this is just for fun. When I have an idea I'll write another chapter with them unless people don't like this then I'll stop writing. So if you like this story, review and tell me please! All your reviews are appreciated! ^^**

**TEEHEE!**


	3. Chapter 3

By: Ciel Elleira Sky

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry. But I wish I did^^

Summary: Dante/Me. This is what I imagine me and Dante's life would be like if we were going out together; a cute, lovey-dovey fan fiction with a few chapters.

Warnings: T

Please read and review.

I love my Devil!

**Chapter 3:**

Ciel lay her head on Dante's chest, her long eye lashes resting against her porcelain doll cheeks as she rested there, listening to his heart beat.

"What is it love?" Dante asked her, suddenly stopping his process in trying to find a decent show for them to look at.

"Do you realize that we have been married for over a year now?" Ciel asked, eyes still shut as she lay curled against his side on the loveseat.

"I do" Dante hugged her closely, smile across his lips.

"Daddy" Ciel whispered softly.

"Yes mommy?" Dante chuckled at their new found nicknames.

"If I had a secret, what would you do?" Ciel asked him.

"|I would ask you what it was and demand that you tell me, for in this family…" Dante paused as he listened to Ciel.

"We never keep each other secret" Ciel smirked, similarly to what Dante would do.

"Indeed, so tell me," He pulled her onto his lap gently, "What is this secret you are not telling me?"

"It's strange to say Daddy" Ciel blushed slightly, looking elsewhere than at him. He cocked his head to the side and began to purr as he nuzzled her ear with his nose, "Tell me mommy"

"You have given me everything I have ever wanted, but…" Ciel paused as Dante's head snapped at her.

"What do you wish for, what is the thing that you wish that I have not given you yet?" Dante questioned, curiously.

"A baby" Ciel blushed a deep red, as she hid her face in his shirt, "May I?"

He held her, shocked at her secret but happy none the less, "Of course"

Ciel snapped her head up at him in shock, but before she could say something Dante had already pressed his lips against hers.

_So soft… So luscious… Gorgeous…_

The girl's arms awkwardly wrapped around his neck, pulling herself closer to his rock hard chest. Dante smirked at this, but wanting to torture a little for having hid this secret from him, he pulled away. Dante moved his lips down to her jaw, barely touching her skin. He heard a near silent moan leave his wife's throat as she leaned her head back farther, practically forcing the older male to move down to her neck again.

Both Dante and Ciel's breathing had become shaky and uneven. Their heart beats rapidly against their chest, holding each other with much passion. Their faces warmed, and their lips became red and swollen at the pressure of their kissing.

"D-Daddy…" She whimpered, not being able to take the torture much longer. "P-Please stop…"

With one last kiss on her collar bone, Dante gazed up at her angelic face. He leaned up and kissed her closed eye lid twice before dropping to her lips, "Baby steps, then?" he guessed.

"Just don't torture me with this…you know I am an amateur at this." She panted softly, gazing into her husband's eyes.

She always did hate it when he tortured her and not gave her what she really wanted.

The older male let out a breathless laugh. "Anything for you…_Mommy_."

Dante devoured Ciel's mouth then his hand began to roam her back gently.

"Mommy loves you, Daddy..." she breathed as she broke the kiss, searching for air.

"Daddy loves you too," Dante breathed out, resting his forehead against her exposed shoulder. When he got his air back, he smiled and looked up at his lover, "Now then, shall we start creating a new member to our family?"

"Don't ask me! Just do it!" Ciel exclaimed embarrassingly.

"Very well, then" Dante smirked, picking her up from around her behind as she wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her up the stairs and down the hallway to their bed room.

Obviously, they had hot steamy…you know.

**XXX**

**What did you think?**

**This is a rated T for a reason, but I kept it still juicy somewhat.**

**Next chapter will be about them and their adorable little…I won't tell you what they will have; you will have to read to find out!**

**Sorry it took so long to write this story again, or any story for that matter.**

**I am working on a project right now; I am writing a novel and going to publish it!**

**If you want to know more about it and where you will be able to buy it or what the story is about let me know! I will keep it up to date on my page on fanfiction, review and I shall give you all delicious cookies that are NOT poisoned!**


	4. Chapter 4

By: Ciel Elleira Sky

Disclaimer: I own nothing of these characters. But if I did, there would have more of Ikuto and his adorable chara YORU!

Summary: IkutoXYoru

Warnings: M

It's a cute fluffy little **one-shot** I wanted to make of this cute pair.

Please read and review.

A Caught with the flu!

Ikuto silently lay on the grass, with the wind blowing against his heated flesh. He hadn't been feeling good for the past few days and recently has been falling asleep a lot more than usual. Yoru had left a while ago to go get him some water, but his little chara still had not come back yet and it worried him so...

"Yoru...where are you?" Ikuto mumbled tiredly.

It felt like his skull was being hammered in two, and his whole body was heated...what on earth was happening to him?

"Ikuto-nya! Ikuto! Look, look, I found some medicine!" Ikuto slowly opened his eyes to find his guardian chara flying above him with a large bottle of water in his hands and a red pill between his teeth.

He gladly grabbed it, stuck it on his tongue and drank some water to wash it down. Hopefully, this medicine will help him take care of...whatever he is feeling at the moment. Yoru nuzzled his nose on the side of Ikuto's cheek affectionately.

"I'll be fine Yoru," Ikuto sighed, closing his eyes again as he rested against the cool grass. But Yoru was still worried over him, trying as best as he could to keep his fever down.

Indeed he might just be a small chara, but he can still things!

"Let's go home Ikuto!" Yoru yelled, his ears dropping.

"Will that calm you down?" Ikuto questioned, peaking from under his eye lids to look at the worried chara.

"Yes-nya!" Yoru yelled, "Anything is better than this!"

When they reached Ikuto's house, instantly Yoru ordered him to head to bed. He closed the blinds and curtains before helping Ikuto lay down in his bed. Instantly, Ikuto closed his eyes and sleep took over him. Yoru sat on his chest smiling in content, "Good night Ikuto-nya!"

_**Yoru moaned as Ikuto skilfully touched his body, running his heated hands over his cold flesh. He arched his back and screamed in pleasure as Ikuto's tongue touched his private area. **_

_**Never had he felt like this. **_

_**Never in his life. **_

_**No wonder humans do this, this feels amazing!**_

_**Ikuto stopped afterwards and moved up, licking Yoru's perfectly perked nipples. Ikuto took one of the nipples into his mouth and sucked on it, pinching the other at the same time causing Yoru to gasp and spread his legs further apart pulling Ikuto closer to his exposed flesh. He mewled when he got the feel of Ikuto through his pants. **_

_**There was a strong pressure in his abdomen, like a release was about to happen.**_

"_**Ikuto-nya!"**_

Ikuto sat up in bed, panting and feeling quite messy under the blankets. Gazing around, he noticed his little chara sleeping at his feet. He smiled at him, before stepping out of bed and walking out of the room and into the bathroom. Staring at his flushed cheeks through the mirror, he couldn't help but recall the previous dream he just had.

What on earth is happening to me?

A dream about Yoru...and me?

A wet dream none the less, but it frightened him.

Did he see Yoru in that way, his small innocent little chara being a human being; his age or what appeared to be?

"Oh god" Ikuto whispered, sitting down on the toilet bowl, noticing the rather large mess he made in his pants.

"Ikuto-nya?" Yoru could be heard from on the other side of the door.

"What is it Yoru?" Ikuto called out, quickly cleaning himself off and grabbing a towel in the process to wrap around his waist until he could get a change of pants.

"Are you still feeling sick-nya?" Yoru questioned his concern showing even through the door.

"No, just too warm" Ikuto ran his hand through his hair.

"Then, I'll get water-nya!" Yoru yelled.

Ikuto stepped out of the bathroom the moment he heard his little friend leave the room. He grabbed a pair of clean pants and changed into them before sitting down on the bed and sighed.

His body was on fire; his skull felt like it was going to split in two and he was having hard time breathing.

What is wrong with me?

A cold?

That's when Ikuto felt it, the pain in his chest...the incredible sensation that everything around him stopped.

"It hurts..." He whispered, eyes closed in discomfort.

"Huh, what is it-nya?" Yoru came back, staring at Ikuto carrying a small glass of cold water in his paws, "Ikuto?"

"My chest...it hurts" Ikuto whispered out again, a groan escaping his lips in the process.

"Ikuto, what's wrong-nya?" Yoru yelled, as Ikuto fell off the bed and landed onto the floor on his side, clutching his chest in the process.

"Ikuto, hand on nya!" Yoru yelled, dropping the water in the process as he flew to his friend, searching for any signs that Ikuto was still conscious.

"Ikuto, what do I do-nya?" Yoru demanded, searching his face for an answer.

"Go...Utau...doctor" Ikuto managed to say before darkness took over him completely.

_**Yoru lay on top of him, he was big, just as tall as Ikuto was, and yet, he still had his cat's ears and cat tail to accompany his looks. **_

"_**Y-Yoru?" Ikuto whispered out, blinking in wonder.**_

"_**Yes-nya?" Yoru purred, nuzzling against Ikuto's cheek affectionately.**_

"_**Why are you naked?" Ikuto questioned, noticing his chara's state of nakedness. **_

_**Yoru began to undress Ikuto, his black dress shirt first then reached down for Ikuto's belt. Ikuto reached with both hands to stop him, strangely enough he was out of breath, "St-Stop this Yoru...what is happening, why are you so...?"**_

"_**Big, I wished for it, wished that I was just as big as you-nya..." Yoru smiled happily at him.**_

"_**Wished, how?" Ikuto wondered.**_

"_**The Embryo" Yoru stated cocking his head to the side innocently, "It's what I have always wanted Ikuto-nya"**_

_**Purring once again, Yoru began leaving trails of kisses and saliva down Ikuto's jaw to his collar bone, pausing there to nip and bite at his flesh causing Ikuto to moan out in both surprise and pleasure.**_

"_**Ah...Yoru, stop, stop this" Ikuto arched off his bed, when Yoru laid his hand against his still clothed crotch. **_

_**He was hard!**_

"_**N-Not there Yoru...please" Ikuto moaned out again when Yoru gave a slight squeeze to his crotch.**_

"_**Why-nya, you were fine with it a moment ago?" Yoru purred again, licking and nipping at Ikuto's ear lobe. **_

"_**Ahh" Ikuto yelled out in pure ecstasy when Yoru's hand found its way under his pants and grabbed onto his hardened flesh with a got thrust.**_

"_**Ikuto-nya, if you keep moaning like that I won't be able to stop" Yoru purred again mischievously. **_

Ikuto snapped his eyes open when the dream woke him up, feeling once again over heated and sticky in his northern regions. He was sleeping in his bed, and his lights were closed.

What happened after he left the bathroom?

Oh right, he started feeling pains in his chest and then, he could hear Yoru saying something to him and then, nothing...black.

"Ikuto-nya?" Yoru whispered. Ikuto looked down; Yoru sat on his chest looking at him with the biggest pair of eyes he has ever seen.

"Yoru?" Ikuto questioned.

"You are really sick-nya, Utau had to call a doctor...says you have a 'flu'" Yoru explained to him.

"A flu, never had it before" Ikuto groaned.

"Ikuto?" Yoru called out, his voice quivering slightly.

"What is it Yoru?" Ikuto wondered, eyes shut.

"You won't die will you?" Yoru asked, tears showing in his eyes.

"What?" Ikuto asked rather loudly, as he sat up in bed, staring down at Yoru who rolled off of him and landed next to his legs.

"You won't die on me will you?" Yoru asked again.

"Of course not Yoru, the flu is a little worse than a cold, different symptoms, that is all. I won't die from it, as long as I get some rest" Ikuto comforted his little guardian by petting his head gently.

"Good-nya" Yoru sniffed, "Cuz I don't know what I'd do if you died on me!"

Jumping onto Ikuto, Ikuto watched with wide eyes as his little guardian suddenly grew in just a few seconds as he landed on top of him.

What the hell?

"Y-Yoru?" Ikuto asked, noticing the, what appeared to be teenage boy lying on top of him, his arms wrapped around his neck.

"I won't let go-nya! I won't!" Yoru yelled, eyes shut tightly.

"Yoru, wait a moment..." Ikuto tried again, but when Yoru began to wiggle on top of him, Ikuto yelled out, "Would you hold your horses and let go for a second?"

Yoru jumped back, sitting on Ikuto's lap now, staring down at him.

"Yoru...why are you so big?" Ikuto asked him, reaching out to touch his face in wonder, "Am I dreaming?"

"What would you do if it was-nya?" Yoru asked, cat ears bent in sadness.

"I would take full advantage of it" Ikuto suddenly smirked.

He knew that the best way to feel better is to sweat, a lot and the only way he knew how to do that is to have sex, whether it be in a dream or not.

Ikuto stretched upward until he reached Yoru's lips, closing his eyes as their lips met. It stayed like that for a moment; a soft, chaste kiss. Ikuto was surprised to find Yoru pressing back. Their lips parted for a moment so Ikuto could reach up and wrap his arms around the guardian's waist as he pulled him down onto the bed, back on top of him. He couldn't help but smirk when he felt Yoru quiver in his hold, wrapping his arms around Ikuto's neck in the process. Separating to give each other a moment to breath, Yoru moaned out, "What is this-nya?"

"It's called a kiss Yoru" Ikuto smiled at him, seeing his face heating up.

"A kiss?" Yoru questioned.  
This time Yoru leaned down to kiss the other again which turned out much more passionate than the first time. Yoru opened his mouth when Ikuto licked his bottom lip, asking for entry. Their tongues met in a playful battle, their lips breaking and meeting over and over again in open-mouthed kisses until neither one could stop any longer.

The need was too great, too powerful for neither of them to stop.

They needed this,

Ikuto ran his hands over Yoru's neck and hair, nipping at his tongue gently. Yoru moaned as Ikuto breaks the kiss and moves his mouth down to nip at his guardian's neck. Ikuto gently slides his hands over Yoru's chest. As he moaned, Ikuto flipped him on bottom so Ikuto was now the one on top. Caressing his nipples, Ikuto couldn't help but notice the way Yoru purred and bucked underneath him. As he did, Ikuto pushed against him, hearing him moan louder.

"I-Ikuto!" Yoru yelled.

Ikuto licked his nipples, biting and nipping ever so slightly feeling Yoru's hands run through his hair and taking a firm hold of it. Ikuto bit one the red nub, causing Yoru to pull against Ikuto's hair, he groaned.

"My adorable chara..." Ikuto managed to say before Yoru thrust his hips up, causing a friction between the two.

The moaned in union, feeling the heat overwhelm them.

"I-Ikuto..." Yoru whispered breathlessly.

"What is it Yoru?" Ikuto questioned.

"Don't let me go, ever" Yoru whispered, "Feels too good-nya"

"Anything for you" Ikuto smiled warmly.

"Ikuto" Yoru asked again, "Do you always have these dreams when you get sick?"

His eyes widened, "Dream...oh god"

Snapping his eyes open, Ikuto couldn't help but blush madly at his sister and his guardian chara that were standing above him in wonder.

Utau had a large smirk playing on her lips and Yoru, was blushing innocently.

"Ikuto, why are you dreaming about me...nya?" Yoru questioned.

Utau burst out laughing before she turned to the door, Ikuto noticed the doctor standing there, looking quite pleased, "Thank you very much doctor, I believe my brother is feeling better now"

"I am quite pleased, well then, I shall be heading out. Excuse me" The doctor bowed his head and walked out the door.

Utau turned to her older brother, smirk still visible, "Ikuto I knew you were a guy, but a pervert too?"

"Shut up, shut up, Shut up!"

Well, one thing we know is that Ikuto is indeed a pervert for his adorable guardian chara, especially when he has caught the flu! 

**XXX**

**Haha!**

**Poor Ikuto, I love him don't get me wrong but I always got the feeling that he was a pervert from the anime, so yeah, this is what I dreamed of and decided to write it down so you can all enjoy it with me!**

**BTW, sorry it took so long to write this one-shot, or any story of mine for that matter.**

**I am working on a project right now; I am writing a novel and going to publish it, it's not fan fiction or any of the sorts, it's all from my own imagination!**

**If you want to know more about it and where you will be able to buy it or what the story is about let me know! I will keep it up to date on my page on fan fiction, review and I shall give you all delicious cookies that are NOT poisoned!**

**If you want more one-shots of Yoru and Ikuto, let me know too. Any ideas, plots for them…I can write it too and dedicate it to you as well!**

**Wish me luck in the near future!**


End file.
